


If Only By Chance

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Park, Ferris Wheels, Kissing, M/M, TeruShou, That's right, rarepair, the getting stuck in a ferris wheel cliche, this ship has taken over my life, yes its a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those date cliches. Being stuck in a ferris wheel? check. Beautiful scenery? check. Mindblowing kiss? Double check.</p><p>The only difference is, they didn't know each other at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only By Chance

"Come on, Bobata!! The ferris wheel looks great!" Terushima Yuuji pulled his friend towards said ride, but it seemed Bobata wasn't in the mood.

"Uhh, Yuuji," Kazuma Bobata held his stomach, face pinched", I don't think I've recovered from the roller coaster yet. Can't we sit for a little while?"

"We can sit in the ferris wheel," Yuuji answered, grinning. Bobata groaned and went for the nearest bench. Yuuji followed, shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry, Yuuji," Bobata smiled weakly", you go on ahead, I'll just stay here a little bit."

"Okay," Yuuji patted his friend consolingly", sorry the roller coaster didn't turn out so good. I'll be right back, okay? Just one ride, I promise!"

Bobata waved at him, and Yuuji took that as permission to traipse off to the ferris wheel. There was a steadily short line, and by the time Yuuji got to the front of it there were a handful others behind him.

"Sir, two people per car," one of the ride's two operators droned out tiredly", you'll have to share the car with someone else."

"How 'bout this guy? Sir! Are you going to ride alone?" the other operator chirped in a considerably livelier tone. She pulled forward the man in line behind Yuuji, who raised a brow at them in silent question.

"Yes...?" the man answered unsurely, and the chirpy operator slapped him on the back heartily.

"Say no more!" She cheerfully manhandled Yuuji and the stranger, until they were seated not uncomfortably in a car together and the ride moved. It wasn't that Yuuji was complaining, the stranger _was_ sort of cute, but it sure was quiet while their car went up.

"So..." Yuuji tried, looking sidelong at his seatmate", neat park, huh? Have you tried out a lot of the rides yet?"

The seatmate was staring out as they ascended, and blinked in slight surprise at Yuuji.

"Ah, no, not a lot," he answered, seemingly not in any good mood", just the haunted house, before this one."

"You tried the haunted house, too?" Yuuji wasn't about to give up, though", my friends and I tried that earlier, it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. But it was awesome!"

"The 'Fantasy Adventure Maze' is supposed to be scarier, apparently," the stranger shrugged, leaning back in his seat", if my date hadn't dumped me earlier, we were going to go there next."

"Aw man, that sucks," Yuuji patted him comfortingly", sorry about that. Want to talk about it?"

"Hm, not really," the stranger huffed, frowning a little", why should you care?"

"I was just trying to be helpful," Yuuji shrugged, seemingly undeterred", maybe she just wasn't for you or something."

"He," the stranger corrected", my date was a he."

"Oh," Yuuji's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, before it stretched to a wide grin", that's cool. Sometimes I like guys, too. Ah, Terushima Yuuji, by the way. Nice to meet'cha!"

The stranger's frown became amused, and he shook his head slightly", Daishou Suguru," he supplied", it looks like we're almost to the top, Terushima-san."

"Ohh you're right!" Yuuji leaned forward, eyes wide as he looked around", look at it, Daishou-san!! You can see the whole park from here! And so many tall buildings all around, too! Tokyo sure is amazing!"

"You don't live around here?" Daishou found himself somewhat curious", where are you from?"

"Miyagi," Yuuji answered, still a little preoccupied by the scenery", my friends and I are checking out the city, cause we're planning to go to university here. It'll be fun! Hey, how about you?" he turned to look at Daishou, still with his excited grin. Somehow it made the other man flush slightly from the attention.

"I'm just finishing my first year in uni, actually," Daishou replied with a little pride", and I live a bus stop away from here."

"You're so lucky, getting to see all this everyday," Yuuji whipped his head around again, jumping a little in his seat, shouting", Yahoo!! This is awesome!!"

Daishou gripped his seat in panic as the car rocked, and he couldn't help giving a little yelp when the entirety of the park suddenly darkened. With a defeaning creak the ferris wheel halted, leaving Daishou and Yuuji stuck on top.

"W- was that my fault?" Yuuji asked, and Daishou could feel him inching closer towards him.

"I doubt it," Daishou peered around in the darkness. He could barely make out the other rides, or the people down on the ground, but it seemed the whole park had shut down", it looks like something's wrong with the whole place."

"Damn, I was having so much fun, too," Yuuji had stopped moving recklessly, and Daishou couldn't help noticing how he was leaning against him. Or was Daishou the one leaning against Yuuji?

"I'm sure the back up generators will activate soon enough," Daishou tried to ignore it, but the feeling of hanging who-knows-how-many-feet high in relative darkness was not a very nice one. And from the feel of Yuuji increasingly pressing against him, the guy was probably having the same thoughts.

"Hey, look," Daishou tried to divert both their attentions away from their predicament, touching Yuuji's hand to get his attention", the city's still alight. And if you look way up, you can see a lot of the stars."

A little movement, and an exclamation of utter delight came from beside him. Daishou went to move his hand away, but Yuuji held fast.

"You're right!! It looks amazing!" Yuuji gave a little laugh, relaxing slightly", I guess this is pretty fun, too."

Daishou remained quiet, too transfixed by the fact that they hadn't stopped holding hands yet. A few moments passed in silence, until Yuuji somehow saw Daishou's perplexed expression, and an idea popped into his mind. Grinning wickedly, he leaned closer, until his lips brushed against Daishou's ear lightly.

"Thanks for this," he whispered, finally letting go of Daishou's hand only to squeeze his thigh lightly. His grin widened when he felt the other man jump in his seat.

"What are you doing?" Daishou hissed, looking in Yuuji's direction. It was still a little too dark to see clearly, but he couldn't mistake the playful grin on Yuuji's face. After a beat he decided to retaliate.

Yuuji was completely taken by surprise when Daishou moved forward, pressing their lips together. A hand found its way in his hair, keeping him in place, and he gripped Daishou's arm tightly, half afraid that if they moved the wonderful moment would stop and also they would fall to their deaths.

Daishou was having a surprise of his own, too. He'd spotted the ear piercings earlier, sure, but he was only then finding out about the one on Yuuji's tongue. Who knew that the small metal contrasting the rest of the warm, soft mouth would make for such a good kiss?

When they finally moved apart, both parties were equally grateful for the semi-darkness hiding their surely heated faces. That is, until, the back up generators finally did their job and the park slowly came back to life. The ferris wheel creaked into movement again, and the pair's car began its descent. Speakers all over the park were making assurances of safety and announcing the crisis solved.

By the time Yuuji and Daishou were back on the ground, an awkward silence had appeared between them.

"That was- uhm," Yuuji was, for once, at a loss for words, but he tried valiantly", it was pretty intense." he laughed a little, and decided acts of valiance weren't his thing either.

"Oh, you haven't seen 'intense' just yet," somehow Yuuji's awkwardness eased Daishou's own, and he held his hand out with a cheeky grin", phone?"

Yuuji's face lit up, and he quickly fished his cellphone out of his pocket. When Daishou handed it back to him, Yuuji stared at the new contact added and beamed like a child on christmas day.

"Maybe I can give you a tour sometime," Daishou began walking away", it was nice meeting you, Yuuji-kun."

Yuuji grinned and waved, still clutching his phone in one hand", I'll see ya soon, Suguru-chan!"

Daishou quickened his pace then, cheeks and ears reddening. What the hell was 'Suguru-chan'?

Yuuji felt like he was still up in the ferris wheel, floating amongst the stars. He met up with Bobata, who had been looking for him since the park's black out.

"Yuuji! Are you okay?" his friend asked, realizing with confusion that Yuuji was in some sort of daze", what happened?"

"It was amazing," Yuuji sighed, looking down at his phone that he _still_ hadn't let go of.

"Ohh, you met someone?" Bobata guessed, grinning cheekily", is she hot? Super pretty? Did you ride the ferris wheel together?"

Yuuji laughed, shaking off his daze a little", you could say that."

**Author's Note:**

> My mission is to man this ship and make it as big as possible who's with me


End file.
